The Epic Battle Over Time and Love
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: What if the Bad Wolf never left the Doctor after he removed her from Rose? What if she continued to fight against him? After the Doctor defeats the goddess of Time in his mind, she struggles to find anything to stay alive. Features Doctors 9, 10 and 11.


**The Epic Battle Over Time and Love  
><strong>

**Listening to: Animal I Have Become(Which pretty much inspired this fanfic)  
><strong>

**Mood: Slightly on edge**

**Status: Tired. (I really need to go to bed!)  
><strong>

**A/N: Even though the first conversation and the struggle between the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf seems a lot longer, it actually only happens for a few seconds, because it's inside his mind. Also, I really tried not to make Bad Wolf appear evil, but just with wrong intentions. Hope that was made clear. **

**Features Doctors Nine, Ten and Eleven, from The Parting of the Ways all the way up to The Doctor's Wife.**

**_Italicised is the Bad Wolf and the Doctor together._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Doctor was ready for it. He was prepared to fight the Bad Wolf. Surely it would not overpower him as it had Rose.<p>

He leaned down and kissed Rose passionately, bringing the entire entity of the Bad Wolf into his own soul.

* * *

><p><em>"Bad Wolf."<em>

_"Doctor."_

_"You know what I have to do."_

_"Yes, and I won't let you." The Doctor hardened his gaze at the beautiful, horrifying creature standing a few feet in front of him._

_"I've brought down entire planets, committed genocide for two species, have seen the rise and fall of empires. Surely you don't want to compete against the one who made the stars explode?"_

_"But you've never fought me before. I am the golden goddess of Time. The Bad Wolf. __Besides, there is no one to remove me from you this time. Even if you defeat me I will never truly leave you. After all, I am immortal.__" She raised her hand to demonstrate. The energy of the Time Vortex burned in her eyes, out her hands, over her entire body. She was Time itself._

_Well, Time had just met the Oncoming Storm._

_She rushed the Doctor first. The Doctor raised his arm to defend her attack. Using his weight and strength, he flung her back. She collapsed to the ground, shock clear in her golden eyes. Shock turned to anger as she stood._

_"I will not give her up!" She yelled. The Doctor raged at this._

_"You will kill her in your lust for power! Rose Tyler must not die!" He brought a fist up and knocked her across the cheek, sending her reeling. She turned suddenly and kicked him in the stomach. He groaned in pain and staggered backwards. At this the Bad Wolf jumped on him, knocking him over. She sat on his stomach, her fist raised to strike. Time seeped through her fingers as she twirled with it effortlessly._

_But the Doctor was not easily defeated. Using his legs, he propelled her over his head, where she thudded painfully behind him. Quickly she was back on her feet._

_"I will not destroy Rose Tyler, she is the one thing I need to control life and death." She stopped to take a breather. The Doctor did the same._

_"You think your intentions are good, but they're not. Life and Death are not things to have control of. It is a natural process. All you'll do is destroy the universe and bring Rose down with it."_

_"You underestimate my power." Her voice lowered dangerously._

_"I don't think I do."_

_"Everything is mine to control, and you will not stop me!" With a primal growl, she flung herself at him again. Fists were flying, legs were kicking, it was a battle of the ages. The Woman of Time against the Destroyer of Worlds. The very essence of life hung on the balance. _

_The Doctor could tell she was weakening. But he himself felt ready to give up. _

_But one last thought of Rose with the Bad Wolf destroying her head was enough to keep him going. _

_With one final blow, the Doctor defeated the Bad Wolf. She collapsed to the ground, all the fight gone from her. Her chest rose and fell with staggered, trembling breaths. _

_The Oncoming Storm leaned down to her and grabbed her by the throat. She gasped for breath and grasped at his hands weakly as he pulled her up to his level._

_"No one. Threatens. My. Rose." He snarled in her face. For the first time, the goddess of Time felt fear. Surely he would destroy her now. _

_"The only reason you are still alive is what I stand for. Rose would never approve of me wiping your essence away forever. You will return to the TARDIS and back into the vortex, never to return to another human being." At this the Bad Wolf smiled, genuinely._

_As the Doctor slowly released her, she quickly shoved her lips to his. _

_He kissed her back, surprised but overwhelmed by the feelings of power it gave him. For a minute he let it course through his body. _

_He was the Bad Wolf. _

_"No!" He shoved her back. But she just grinned at him._

_"You truly are a worthy opponent. Take care of her."_

_"You did save me from the Daleks, Bad Wolf. You also gave me Rose back, even if you didn't have the best intentions. Thank you."  
><em>

* * *

><p>With the Bad Wolf defeated, she willingly released herself back into the TARDIS.<p>

_"Thanks old girl." _He thought as the TARDIS reopened her console and shut the Bad Wolf back inside the Vortex.

The Doctor leaned over Rose and lovingly ran his fingers over her face. He smiled sadly. He may have won the war, but he was about to lose this battle.

* * *

><p>As the Doctor was in his final moments before regeneration, the Bad Wolf's words echoed in his mind, sending shivers over his body.<p>

___"Even if you defeat me I will never truly leave you.___"

* * *

><p>The Doctor could feel her, particularly in moments of rage and intense sadness, but also at random times when he let his guard down, which being with Rose tended to do. When she wasn't looking he'd turn away, shielding her from the sight of his own eyes shining as the Bad Wolf laughed at him in his mind.<p>

During those moments of rage and sadness, he'd let her take control, not caring enough to do anything about it.

_"Rose was our life, our love, our all. And now she's gone. The Racnoss kin shall pay!"_

"Doctor, you can stop now!" If it wasn't for those bright, shining companions he had after Rose, surely he'd have become the Bad Wolf, having her take control instead of struggling side by side with her.

* * *

><p><em>Over the years he eventually began to work with her. She'd still try to assert her authority now and then, but the Doctor would quickly put her back in her place. Often they would converse while the Doctor was in slumber. She appear to him and they'd discuss ways of trying to get Rose back.<em>

_So far with no luck._

* * *

><p><em>The Bad Wolf was furious.<em>

_"You just let her go! Why?"_

_"Because my clone needed her. He was too dangerous to be left alone."_

_"Now that's a bloody lie and you know it! You were afraid I'd try to enter back into her wouldn't you?"_

_"I couldn't take that risk. If I revealed my love to her, she would have kissed me, allowing you passage. Thankfully the last time Rose kissed me she was already possessed by Cassandra."_

_"That crazy bitch." But she quickly turned her rage back to him. "And now you'll never see her again, I hope you're happy."_

And the battle for superiority began once again.

* * *

><p>The Doctor cried out in agony. Lately he hadn't even been trying that hard to keep Bad Wolf at bay, but hearing the death and despair of the people on Mars through the intercom, the Bad Wolf found her moment.<p>

And The Time Lord Victorious was born.

_"The laws of Time are mine! And they will obey me!"_

_She was even changing his thought patterns. He hadn't lost everyone in the Time War, he had defeated them all._

* * *

><p>The Doctor finally reeled her back in with his shock and grief at Adelaide's death.<p>

_"You've...we've gone too far."_

_"This isn't over."_

* * *

><p>The Doctor watched Rose Tyler from afar. It was New Year's Eve, but the agony of regeneration never took a break on holidays. As she neared, the Bad Wolf howled her own agony. The Doctor grunted in pain, causing Rose to turn around.<p>

"Too much to drink mate?"

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You'll never be rid of me."<em>

* * *

><p>The Doctor felt her less and less, as if she was fading away. With this new regeneration it was easier not to think of the woman who had changed his life forever, and with that the Bad Wolf began losing her power over him. He did feel it with the anger of the treatment of the Star Whale, and when he found out Amy, Rory and River were hiding things from him.<p>

After the long, weary day of losing the human form of his TARDIS, the Doctor collapsed in the flight chair and was soon asleep.

_In his mind he saw her, gasping in pain, lying on the floor. As he leaned over her, he brushed the hair out of her eyes, which were fading, fast._

_"Why?" was the only thing she said._

_"We need to move on."_

_"But...she was everything to us."_

_"And she still is. And I'll never forget her. But it can't keep me from living my life."_

_"It is." She said, blinking slowly. "It's killing me. I lived off of your devotion for her."  
><em>

_"I will be devoted to her forever. But let her live her own life. Let her go." he whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead. _

_With that her eyes flickered shut, forever._

* * *

><p>The Doctor, still in slumber, opened his mouth as the last of the goddess of Time was drained from his body and back into the TARDIS vortex, this time forever.<p>

_~Fin~_


End file.
